


Inspiration is Not Work

by madsthenerdygirl



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/pseuds/madsthenerdygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett isn't often wrong, but when she is, there's only one way to get her to admit it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration is Not Work

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on fanfiction.net in March of 2012 when I was eighteen. I'm crossposting it here along with all of my other works. This was apparently written during my 'sex in ludicrous situations' phase, so join me in rolling my eyes at my teenage self.

"Castle…" Kate said warningly. "I can't make dinner with you distracting me like that."

"But it's so much fun," Rick argued. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he was nuzzling that spot just behind her ear.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Kate asked as Rick began to scatter kisses on her neck and bury his nose in her hair.

"Mmm… don't ever change your shampoo…" Rick murmured, ignoring her last statement.

" _Castle,_ " Kate said in her detective voice. "I thought you were supposed to be writing? Gina's called five times in the past week."

"This is work," Rick explained patiently.

Kate abandoned the vegetables she was trying to slice and spun around, her hands on her hips. Rick had his pleading puppy look ready to go.

"Kissing me while I'm trying to make dinner is not work."

"Yes, it is. You're my inspiration--right now, I'm being inspired." He smiled devilishly.

Kate shook her head. "Inspiration is not work."

Rick's smile only widened. "On the contrary, Kate…" he said, his voice lowering just a tad, "I think it's quite a lot of work to be inspired by you."

She was not going to let him win this one on his charm, damn it. Rick took a few steps, backing her up against the kitchen counter. He hadn't touched her yet--but he didn't have to. Her core was already tingling.

"Working, for you, means sitting down at your desk and writing the fifth Nikki Heat book," Kate said, trying to keep her voice from shaking at his proximity. "It does not mean bothering me while I'm trying to cook dinner."

"Leave it. I'm better at cooking, anyway." Rick's voice was taught with arousal. He could make the most everyday sentences sound sexy with that voice.

Kate swallowed. This was true. "It doesn't matter. You are not leaving your office until you make it so that Gina doesn't call and bother us every hour."

"I'm not allowed to leave my office, huh?"

Oh man. She'd stepped into the lion's den now.

"Rick, don't you dare–"

Too late. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her quickly out of the kitchen and into his office, slamming the door behind him. Kate twisted in his arms, planting her hands on each shoulder and using them as leverage to swing her legs out and plant them on the floor, effectively escaping his arms.

This didn't deter Rick in the slightest.

"Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, if you don't–"

She was cut off when he pressed her against the edge of his desk, his mouth running lightly over her features, memorizing every contour, every line, every centimeter of her skin.

"You know what your problem is, Kate?"

She arched at eyebrow at him.

"You can't admit that you're wrong. You have to be right, every single time."

"I think we had this conversation already. Right around the time we were trying to escape while handcuffed together, remember?" She huffed, trying to hide her arousal. Her nipples were scratching almost painfully against her cotton t-shirt.

"It bears repeating," Rick insisted, his breath hot and skittering across her pulse as he lowered his head, running his lips over the thin skin on her neck. "You know that inspiration is just as difficult as actually typing out the story--that finding the idea is as arduous as finding the right words."

"I think I've given you… plenty of inspiration," Kate said, sucking in a breath as his tongue licked at her jumping pulse point.

"Mmm… maybe, maybe not," Rick hummed, his hands slowly running up her sides. Kate gripped the edge of the desk for support.

"Either way, we really don't have time for… ah…" Her sentence ended in a sharp cry as his knee rocked against her core. When had he slipped it in between her legs?

"We have plenty of time. Mother won't be home before two a.m. and Alexis doesn't finish her internship for another hour."

He had a point. They had the loft all to themselves for at least another hour and a half. He rocked against her again, and Kate whimpered in spite of herself.

"Well, Kate?" His mouth was at her ear, his stubbly cheek pressed against hers and scratching in the most erotic way. "Do you admit that I'm right?"

"I don't know. This doesn't seem like an awful lot of work for you," she said, her voice a lot more breathless than she wanted it to be.

"True." He lifted her up, laying her on the desk and hastily moving various objects out of the way. "Let's fix that."

She folded her arms against her chest. She was  _not_  helping him with this… this… attempt at using seduction to prove his point.

Rick looked like he expected nothing less, and gently took her arms, holding them over her head and pinning them to the desk with one of his hands. The other slowly pushed her shirt up, exposing her taught abdominal muscles, in rare form thanks to yoga and boxing.

He leaned down and kissed her navel, swirling his tongue in her bully button before kissing far, far too slowly up her stomach to her breasts. He pressed his mouth against her nipple through the thin, lacy material, sucking gently. Kate squirmed helplessly. She could pull any number of self-defense moves to turn the tables, but she didn't know how to do it without sending his laptop and memorabilia crashing to the floor (she especially didn't want to crack the picture of them with their coffee--it was her favorite). So she could do little more than writhe as he used his mouth to drive her insane, the heat of his tongue and the feel of the lace combining to create an experience so pleasurable it had to be breaking some kind of law.

She wouldn't be able to take much more of this torture. The kicker? He  _knew_  it. Fuck him.

Okay, poor choice of words.

"Rick…" The pleading word was out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

In response, he just slid his mouth and hands south, undoing her jeans with a casualness that belied the greedy hunger shining in his eyes.

"Yes, Kate?" He asked, his voice even lower than before.

Kate lifted hips, almost bucking them towards him. She shook her head a little. She was not going to give in that easily.

Grinning evilly, Rick knelt down and tugged her pants and underwear off of her body, sitting back on his haunches to admire the view that awaited him. She was embarrassingly wet for how much she pretended he wasn't turning her on.

First, a finger dragged through her folds. Then, his tongue. His entire mouth. God, that mouth…

She was shaking with effort as she tried to keep her hips from moving, her lip bleeding from being bitten so hard. Her hands clutched as the desktop, her fingers aching. He kept bringing her up to the edge, even letting her hover there for a moment, but never allowing her to come, never allowing the dam to burst. It was like he was trying to see just how much she could take before she combusted from sheer sexual frustration.

It was too much. Damn him, it was just too much. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Rick… please…" Kate moaned shamelessly.

He rose up so that he was standing, towering over her. He slowly began to unbutton his shirt, undoing his pants and pushing them off his hips before stepping out of them. "I think you have something to tell me first," he said, reaching down and slowly pulling her shirt off of her, undoing her bra and tugging the straps down her arms.

She wouldn't tell him. She was never going to admit that…

He threaded his fingers through hers so that they were holding hands, and then raised her arms above her head again. He then lay down flush on top of her so that every inch of their burning skin was pressed together, melting and fusing together, becoming one.

But he didn't do anything else. She could feel his erection pressed against her thigh, so close to where she needed it, but he wasn't moving. He was just lying on top of her, his gaze holding her prisoner more than his body was.

"Say it, Kate." His voice was so raw that she finally realized just how turned on his must be.

Kate snapped.

"Fine," she huffed. "You're right--in your case, inspiration is just as much work as the actual writing."

His smarmy grin would have earned him a sharp retort, but then he entered her, swiftly and unexpectedly, and then she was shaking in his arms, moving in time with his thrusts because there was simply nothing else she could do. Instinct took over and she had to follow.

It wouldn't take her long. He'd kept her hanging near the edge, so close to going over, for too long and she was going to lose it embarrassingly quickly. Judging by his fast, deep thrusts, however, Rick wasn't too far behind.

And then she was there. She was  _there_ , and oh, it was good, it was so good and she was sobbing out disjointed words that meant nothing and everything all at once.

_Oh God Rick there yes oh God fuck Castle ah I love you I love you I love you I love you…_

Her eyes were closed but she could feel his gaze, heated and cloudy with lust but as intense as ever, focused solely on her face. Her words were mirrored back at her as he came, declarations that she'd heard from him a thousand times before but carried as much weight and meaning as if he was saying them for the first time.

_Yes Kate oh fuck yes, Kate, I love you my everything always forever I love you I love you…_

It was sensual overload, her mind remaining foggy with the haze of lust and euphoria for a good few minutes after her aftershocks of pleasure had finally abated.

A hand brushed her forehead, gently moving her hair out of her face, and she opened her eyes. Her eyes were glazed with pleasure and it took her a couple blinks to focus, and then she realized that Rick was lying on his side, propped up on one elbow as he removed wet strands of hair from her sweaty face.

"I'd say that was quite a lot of work, wouldn't you?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows.

She smiled lazily, and then glanced at her father's watch, still on her wrist after all of that. She'd forgotten to take it off. Oh, well.

According to the timepiece, they still had a good fifty minutes before Alexis came home.

Well, Kate supposed, the girl could always help her with dinner…

She looked back at her lover, his expression so tender that she had to swallow the lump rising in her throat.

"C'mon, Castle," she said, sitting up and pulling him up from his desk. "I've got some more  _work_  for you to do."


End file.
